Could I see them?
by Libbylion
Summary: Dean asks Cas to see his wings.


"Could I see them?"

Dean was seated in the front seat of his baby. He and Sam had just finished up a long hunt and had both decided to take some time apart. Sam choosing to stay back at the hotel as Dean had gotten into the front seat of the Impala and drove away. Dean knew quite well that Sam would not be spending his time alone. He was sure his brother had already called upon Gabriel before Dean had left the room; the archangel was simply waiting for Dean to leave before he appeared.

The hunter had had no destination he was just enjoying the peace of driving along the back roads with the music roaring from the stereo when he decided to pull over to park by a small creek running through the forest. There was no reason why he had stopped here it wasn't often he sat in the forest just because he could, but for now he was happy to recline the seat rest his head back against it and close his eyes as he listened to one of his mix tapes playing from the speakers.

He begun to hum along with the music never even noticing the soft sound of wing beats beside him signalling the arrival of the angel. "Hello Dean." The angel's voice spooked the eldest hunter causing him to sit upright in the seat. "I told you to stop doing that Cas." The angel nodded lightly. "I apologize, Dean." Dean shook his head as he settled back into his seat. "What's up?" Though things had become different between the two men Dean had tried to keep things as normal as possible. "I wished to see you, Dean" The eldest Winchester smiled as he leaned into the angel's personal space something that he usually would not feel comfortable with, but since the change in their relationship however this had become a very common occurrence. Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's as he spoke. "Just couldn't stay away from me." Smirking he brought their lips together in a quick kiss pulling away and receiving a small almost inaudible whine from the angel's lips as he moved back to his spot behind the wheel. "What was that, Sweetheart?" He questioned smirk still fully on his face. Castiel's cheeks flushed slightly at the use of the nickname Dean had begun using before shuffling forward and leaning in to bring their lips together once more fingers carding through soft blonde spikes keeping the other man in place.

Though Dean wasn't opposed to spending his afternoon kissing the angel he managed to break their lips apart foreheads pressed together not that he could move much farther. "I'll take that as a yes." The angel smiled softly, something that very few people ever saw. "I will not deny that I have missed being within your company, Dean." Dean placed his hand over the one Castiel had twined in his hair pulling it away. "Well I can't blame you. I am wonderful company." There was both the truth and sarcasm in his reply. He then leaned over the seat of the Impala and grabbed two beers from the cooler he had brought with him and proceeded to open the door motioning to the hood as he climbed out.

Castiel followed suit and climbed out of the car and met the hunter at the front of the car. Dean was leaning on the hood of his baby as Castiel stood in front of him. The hunter shook his head lightly still smiling as he handed off the second beer cracking open his own and downing the neck. "So that's the only reason you showed up, to make out with me in the front seat?" The angel opened his beer as he took a swig of the bitter liquid. "Perhaps, but there are other things we can do if you would rather Dean." The hunter wasn't sure what the angel had in mind. "I never said I was complaining. Kissing is one of my specialties." Castiel let out a low chuckle. "That is something I have come to both notice and enjoy." The angel moved closer to the hunter settling himself in between the man's leg, Dean having moved to sit on the hood. He then took both their beers and placed them on the hood beside the eldest hunter. He then brought their lips together in a quick gentle kiss. "I believe it is becoming one of mine as well." Dean smiled, he couldn't deny that Cas had become very good at kissing since their relationship had first started. Pulling the angel back into him Dean caught the other man's lips deepening the kiss immediately as he racked his fingers roughly down his back. Castiel moaned into the hunter's mouth at the rough touches.. "Hmm.. You like that Cas?" Dean the proceeded to repeat his actions to the angels back. He watched Castiel roll his head back as he left another moan escape his lips. Dean smirked proud to have found away to make the angel fall apart. "Who would have thought scratching your back would get you off." He could feel the angel's hardness against his leg. Castiel levelled his eyes with Dean's breathe beginning to get heavier as Dean continued to play his fingers over his angels back. "It's my wings Dean they are very sensitive." Dean gave a confused look fingers stopping their work at his back. "You are touching me where they extend from my back." Dean fingers began to gently stroke his fingers against his angel back. "Could... Could I see them?" He stammered slightly unsure of whether it was alright to ask such a thing.

The angel pulled away from the hunter entirely as he started a small pace back and forth in front of both Dean and the car. He was unsure of what to do. He had never let anyone see his wings before apart from shadows for mere seconds.. Dean sat on the hood of the car and watched the angel pace. "You know what, don't worry about it Cas." Dean then slid himself off the hood getting ready to make his way to the door but Castiel caught him and pushed him back against the hood. Watching the man's reaction had made the angel's decision clear. "I want to show you, Dean." The eldest Winchester settled himself back up onto the hood pulling the angel back to him. "You really don't have to." Castiel shook his head as he closed his eyes channelling his grace to his wings. There was the similar sound of wing beats and Dean half expected him to disappear but he could still feel the solid form of the angel's hips under his hands and could still see the familiar form of the man he knew so well along with two large dark wings. The hunter was happy they were outside in the open because he doubted the angel would be able to stretch his wings out like this in the motel room. Castiel's wings were unlike anything Dean had ever seen. They were black but not solid Dean could see the landscape behind the angel. He hesitantly raised his hand to touch them as he saw Castiel open those bright blue eyes. Seeing the raised hand the angel nodded his head letting Dean know it was okay.

The hunter moved his hand forward until his fingers met the softest thing he had ever touched before. He carded his fingers through the soft downy feathers learning how they felt beneath his hands and receiving small moans from Castiel. Once he had memorized them he began to tug on them gently to see what type of reaction he could get from the angel in front of him. The moan that he received from the man before him was one of the most amazing noises he had ever heard one he would never grow tired of hearing. "Dean." The hunter brought their lips together in a rough demanding kiss. Tugging the feathers in his hand causing the other man to gasp so the hunter took the opportunity to explore the hot wet cavern of his angel's mouth. Castiel brought his fingers up to the hunter's hair tugging on it whenever Dean tugged on his feathers.

They pulled away both panting from the kiss. Dean fingers still caught into feathers eliciting as many moans from the angel as he could. Castiel brought their hips together causing friction between them finally bringing a moan from Dean. The angel showed that small smile as he began to grind their hips together in a slow rhythm that they both enjoyed. The hunter kissed from the angel's jaw down to his neck matching his hips with the same rhythm leaving little nips along the pale skin of Castiel's slightly stubbled neck receiving more little groans and moans from his lover. Castiel played his finger along Dean's arms moving under the t-shirt and leaving his hand to rest on his mark left on the hunters shoulder. He added even more friction between their hips enjoying the moans that the hunter was making. Castiel gripped Dean's hair in his hand and pulled him up into another kiss feeling the heat explode in his stomach as he let go Dean's name falling from his lips while still in the confines of his slacks. The hunter was soon to follow head rolling back as Castiel had pulled his hair while the angel had climaxed and the mix of pleasure pain brought Dean to his own. He let a low moan Castiel name falling from his lips.

Castiel slumped against Dean his wings disappearing no longer able to focus on keeping them visible surprised he had managed during their previous actions. The hunter was leaned back against the hood happily sated with a pile of sweaty angel on his chest as he pulled himself back together. Once they were both able to catch their breath they locked eyes with each other a small sated smile plastered across Castiel face. "I think I like you're random visits." Dean spoke voice husky. Castiel managed to pull himself off the hunter. "Yes, I am quite fond of them myself." The angel helped Dean up from the hood and they both straightened their clothes. "We need a shower." Dean laughed lightly. "What do you say we go get a room at the motel?" The angel simply nodded the sated smile still across his face. "I'd like that very much, Dean."


End file.
